


Opposite Day

by antoinetteforsythe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Drabble, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe
Summary: This was exactly why Jughead didn't like to celebrate his birthday.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Opposite Day

This was exactly why Jughead didn’t like to celebrate his birthday. Okay, not really, but it supported the point.

He’d woken up in Archie’s room, which wasn’t odd, but he was in bed. There was no air mattress on the floor, and no Archie. His _Rebel Without a Cause_ poster was hanging on the wall.

He got up and looked out Archie’s window. In the house next door, what should be Betty’s house, a girl with pink hair he’d never seen before in his life turned around from her vanity and blew him a kiss.

Sabrina. This was Sabrina’s fault.


End file.
